


So That’s What This Is?

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Also caring and concerned Villanelle, F/F, I guess it count as a slight bloodkink?, Knifeplay, Mentions of Blood, Obviously what else would I write?, Powerplay, Smut, but very very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Eve has a thing about knives.Villanelle accidentally finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After those trailers, I’m jumping on the knives bandwagon. Also Eve has a massive knifeplay kink and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> Once again, any requests, please send them to my Twitter or curiouscat (vxllanelle1 for both)
> 
> And again PLEASE take two seconds to leave a comment it wholeass makes my day and will probably encourage me to actually write part two to this.

She didn’t know what was wrong with her recently. She’d always had a bit of a thing for it, but since Villanelle started working for her side and they’d made themselves official, it had gotten completely out of hand.

Eve had always had a bit of a thing for knives. She used to just think she found them pretty. But since becoming involved with Villanelle, it had seemed to spiral into something completely different.

Maybe it was the fact she got to see them handled properly, with the correct skill and care you were supposed to. Maybe it was down to how artistic Villanelle made handling and using knifes look. Or maybe it was just because there was an incredibly attractive woman handling something dangerous and Eve loved to put sex and danger together. Who knows. But she’s here. Friday night, busy in the kitchen preparing dinner waiting for Villanelle to arrive home when one of these fascination spells hits her.

Eve pauses a second as her eyes fix on the piece of metal in her hand. She starts thinking it over. What she could do with it, how it would look and feel against her skin, the excitement and rush she could get from it. She lifts the knife up from the chopping board and just holds it for a moment. Feels it’s weight, looks over its curves and bumps. It was relatively sharp, but not as much as Villanelle’s. It doesn’t stop her, though. Next thing she knows, she’s bringing the knife up to rest on the back of her forearm, scraping the edge against her skin so she can feel the piercing metal but so it doesn’t cut her. The feeling of the cold steel against her skin is enough to send chills down her spin as she keeps her eyes trained on the blade. She brings it down again to feel against her skin, getting the same reaction of adrenaline and arousal in perfect measures. She moved the knife so she can dig the sharp edge into her skin a little. Not enough to cut, but enough for her to feel it. She lets out a breathy sigh as she checks over her forearm. It’d be so easy. She brings the knife back up and presses it down with the same amount of force so it doesn’t cut her arm. The thought of the sting, the pain, the crimson red blood was honestly enough t-

“Eve!”

Eve jumps back with a gasp completely startled, looking up to see Villanelle stood a couple of feet away from her with a slightly concerned look on her face.

“I thought you’d gone deaf, I called out your name like twice. Didn’t you even hear me come in?” She asked as she moved over to the woman, taking her arm in her hand and looking it over as she slipped the knife out of Eve’s hand with her free one. “Are you hurt or anything?”

“Uhh, I-I don’t think so.” Eve replied, completely ashamed. She didn’t know how much of that Villanelle caught, but however much it was, it was too much.

Villanelle still had a concerned expression on her face, placing the knife on the kitchen counter before grabbing Eve’s hand and leading her through to the sofa. “Sit.” She told Eve, the concern clear in her voice. Eve obliged, taking a seat next to Villanelle.

“Are you alright, Evie?” Villanelle asked, looking her over to see if she could identify any other injuries. “Is something wrong? Can you tell me why you’re trying to hurt yourself?”

Eve’s eyes shot up as she realised why Villanelle was so concerned. “Oh no, no! I-I wasn’t hurting myself.” She tried to explain, but the concern still remained on Villanelle’s face. “I wasn’t, I promise.”

“So, what was that then?” Villanelle asked, her tone soft and caring. Eve didn’t usually see Villanelle so concerned, she could tell she was genuinely worried for her wellbeing.

“I-I don’t know.” Eve murmured hesitantly, really not wanting to admit something like this to Villanelle. She wasn’t exactly the most open about stuff like this. She was trying. She was also the same with Niko and it led to an incredibly boring and underwhelming sex life. But how do you admit to something like this?

“Okay. Well, I’m gonna finish cooking. You just go relax for a little bit.” Villanelle told Eve, moving in to press a small kiss to the woman’s forehead. Normally, Eve would be kicking off about how she was fine and she didn’t need Villanelle to do stuff for her. But Villanelle didn’t usually do much of the cooking, despite her skills for it, so Eve decided to let it slide. After all, she could probably do with taking a moment to come back to reality and clear her mind.

She watched as villanelle got up and moved through to the kitchen, staying seated on the sofa as she looked over the irritated patch of skin on her arm. Her mind wouldn’t clear. All she could think about was what Villanelle could do to her. Trapping her against a wall, holding a blade to her throat as a hand worked between Eve’s legs. Or while Villanelle was eating her out on the bed while she trailed the tip around Eve’s stomach and thighs. She couldn’t shake it. She needed distracting.

She got up from the sofa and made her way through to the kitchen, where Villanelle was busy chopping up ingredients. Villanelle stilled her movements as she saw Eve, smiling a little as the woman came behind her and wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s middle. “Hey, you.” Villanelle muttered, going back to preparing dinner for them both.

Eve didn’t reply, just nuzzled into Villanelle’s warmth and stood there for a couple of moments before she noticed something on the countertop. She’d clearly just come from training or something akin to that. She had a crooked knife laid out on the counter, with the sheath still attached to her hip. It was pretty. The blade was curved and rounded off to a sharp point and the handle was metal with an intricate pattern designed onto it. She brought a hand down from Villanelle’s midsection, causing the woman to stop what she was doing and pay attention to Eve. Not that Eve really noticed what Villanelle was doing. She didn’t say anything as she watched her fingers come down and trace over the blade gently. Gentle as she may be, it was incredibly sharp and Eve still managed to leave a small cut on the pad of her middle finger. She brought her hand up to see the small line of red when she felt a slight sting. Eve let out a shaky breath as she looked over the small cut, her other hand grabbing at the material of Villanelle’s shirt gently to try and ground herself. That’s when it hit home.

“Ohh,” Villanelle whispered, smirking a little. “So that’s what this is?” She hummed quietly, not wanting to break the tension in the atmosphere. Villanelle turned around to face Eve, taking the knife in her hands and looking it over. “You like it?” She asked, eyes flicking back up to look at Eve.

Eve didn’t respond, just keeping her eyes trained on the piece of metal in Villanelle’s hand. She knew Villanelle knew what she was doing. She knew how to handle herself. But the adrenaline she was getting from the danger of the situation was turning her on probably more than anything else had done before. It reminded her of the time Villanelle had broken into Eve’s house and held a knife to a her neck. Only now, there wasn’t any genuine terror like Eve experienced on that night. It was all on her terms.

Villanelle took a couple of steps closer to Eve and nudged her back until she was pressed against a wall. Villanelle brought a hand up to lean on the wall next to Eve’s head while the other one brought the blade of the knife up to Eve’s neck. “You like it when it does this?” She asked, her tone low and serious. Eve didn’t speak, just let out a shaky sigh and brought her eyes up to look at Villanelle. She was always amazed at how Villanelle could switch from incredibly caring and concerned to threatening in the blink of an eye.

“Do you?” Villanelle pushed, leaning into Eve’s face a little more to seem more intimidating and pressing the knife in a little further, but not at an angle that could fully cut Eve’s skin. Eve let out a small gasp and nodded slightly. She found herself pressing her thighs together as she felt the heat and wetness begin to build up between her legs.

Villanelle brought the knife down, letting the tip run gently down Eve’s stomach until it reached the band of her trousers. “Do you know the safe word?” Villanelle asked, receiving a nod from Eve. “Then get upstairs. I’ll be there in a moment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE LEFT ON MY FIRST CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL MY UWU’S
> 
> As usual, any requests feel free to drop them in the comments or my twitter/curiouscat vxllanelle1 for both (feel free to follow too I’m a new account so I’ve currently got less than thirty followers lmao)
> 
> Finally, I was gonna leave this here but I was thinking of maybe adding another chapter where they try this again and something goes wrong? Cue all the hurt/comfort/angst feels that’s I’m an absolute slut for. If you’d like to see that, let me know or if you’d rather see it as it’s own own shot let me know. Again, your comments are kudos are always appreciated thank you my babies ✨

The five minute wait for Villanelle to come upstairs felt like an eternity. Especially considering how on edge and turned on Eve had become. The anticipation, the not knowing what Villanelle was going to do to her only made it worse.

While she was upstairs, Eve had undressed down to her underwear and sat on the bed waiting. It was amazing how not twenty minutes ago she didn’t notice Villanelle calling out here name because of how clouded her head was. But now, she was intently listening to any noise or rumble from downstairs to suggest Villanelle was coming up, only adding to the feeling of suspense laying heavy in the air.

Eve breath hitched as she heard footsteps on the staircase. Her stomach was tight with an intricate combination of nerves and arousal as she heard the footsteps approaching. Closer. And closer.

Villanelle opened the door a moment later, a cold look washed over her face. She didn’t say anything. Just moved across the room to their chest of drawers and opened the top left drawer. Eve watched intently as Villanelle took out a layer of clothes, noticing the original knife was now back in its sheath by Villanelle’s hip. Eve’s eyes darted back over to the draw where she saw a glistening. She’d always wondered where Villanelle kept her weapons. Never thought it would be in plain sight.

Eve knelt up on the bed as Villanelle was rummaging through the drawer to try and get a better look at her collection. As she heard the bed creak, Villanelle stilled her hands and took a pause. She stayed as she was for a second before turning her head and shooting a glance to Eve wordlessly. Eve felt a strange sense of guilt hit her right in the chest as Villanelle shot a look to her, like she’d just been caught doing something she shouldn’t. She backed down onto the bed and kept her head bowed. It was amazing how small and intimidated Villanelle could make her feel without muttering a single word. Just a couple of glances and the energy she gave off was enough to shade Eve into submission.

Villanelle turned back to the drawer when she saw Eve sit back down on the bed. She sorted through her drawer until she pulled out two knives. She went over to the bed and placed the two knives along with the one sitting at her hip on the bed in front of Eve. She didn’t speak immediately, letting the tension sit in the air for a second.

“Choose.” Villanelle mumbled in a low, sober tone. She stood tall and broad above Eve, hands on her hips and her head looking down at the other woman. Eve paused for a second as she looked over them. She knew some were sharper than others. She knew Villanelle would want to give her the easy option considering she’d never done anything like this before. But she trusted Villanelle completely.

She pointed to the curved knife Villanelle came home with and looked back up to the woman. She earned a raised eyebrow from Villanelle, who wanted to know Eve was sure. Things could go very south very quickly when playing with things like this. She needed to be sure that Eve wanted to close the leeway they had for errors or mistakes.

Eve knew that look was just to check Eve was sure, but she couldn’t help but feel that strange sense of guilt tingling in the pit of her stomach. Again, like she’d done something wrong. Though she knew it was probably just due to the fact that, when she was in a headspace like this, all she wanted was to please Villanelle.

Eve picked up the knife and held it in her hands. They stood there in silence for a couple more seconds before Villanelle picked up the knives and placed them back in the drawer with the clothes on top of them. She came back to the bed to see Eve had placed the knife back down on the bed in front of her, picking it up. “Good girl. Can’t trust you with that.” She murmured, bringing the knife tip down and placing it below Eve’s chin and bringing Eve’s head up to look her in the eye. “Lie down for me.”

Eve complied and laid back on the bed like Villanelle asked her too. Eve was always surprised by the amount of tension Villanelle could build without saying a word, but she also couldn’t help but note the verbal tactics she employed to keep her submissive. The small, degrading comments, making everything seem like it was on Villanelle’s terms even when she was giving a choice to Eve, following up commands with a ‘for me’ to keep Eve desperately searching for that little bit of praise she sought after.

Villanelle got up, looking over to the wardrobe for a second before going over, having just had an idea come to mind. She pulled out of one the ties she had for her suits before going over to Eve on the bed. She knelt up beside the woman and placed the knife down on Eve’s stomach, causing her breath to hitch again. She brought the tie up to cover Eve’s eyes before tying it up behind her head, picking the knife back up a moment later.

Villanelle moved to straddle Eve’s hips, hoping to give a sensation akin to being trapped. She was just trying to mess with all her senses. Villanelle brought her finger over the skin to trace down the middle of Eve’s stomach, causing the woman to let out a small gasp before she realised Villanelle was teasing her.

Villanelle gave it a second as she sensed Eve’s body already becoming desperate and agitated. When Eve had released the tension from her muscles, Villanelle brought the blade of the knife to rest between Eve’s breasts. She slowly dragged it down until it reached her navel. Agonisingly slowly. Watching as it left a thin mark of red, irritated skin.

Throughout this, Eve could feel that arousal and fear bubbling up in her stomach furiously, which only intensified the pressure between her legs. It didn’t cut her, but it definitely left a scratch and Eve could tell. She bit at her lower lip as Villanelle brought the knife up again and dragged it down different parts of Eve’s stomach a couple more times. She just watched as the woman let out a small whimper and let her hips buck up slightly to try and find some friction, to no avail.

She turned the knife sideways and used it to scratch down Eve’s sides like Eve had been previously doing with her arm, causing the woman below her to arch her back and whimper softly. The only thing better than the noises Eve made was knowing that she caused them. They were for Villanelle. She lifted the knife before bringing a hand up to snap Eve’s bra strap. “I want this off before I cut it off.” Villanelle growled, with Eve sitting up a little and obliging.

Villanelle couldn’t stop herself. She leaned down to take one of Eve’s nipples into her mouth before proceeding to suck and nibble at it, causing Eve to let out a breathy moan. Eve brought a hand up to tangle through Villanelle’s hair, causing Villanelle to react by bringing the blade up and pressing it to her neck. “Hands where I can see them.” She warned as Eve let out a gasp, bringing her hand back down to her side. “Be good for me, I don’t have time for you to be acting up.” She huffed, moving so she was no longer on top of Eve.

Villanelle sat down towards the bottom of the bed and used her hands to pry Eve’s legs open. She took a moment to drink in the sight of Eve. Body trembling, breath ragged, so on edge she’d flinch at any unexpected sensation. And Villanelle did that all to her.

Villanelle brought her hand down to stroke at Eve’s pussy through the layer of cloth covering it. Her underwear was soaked and she could feel how wet and ready Eve was. She’d seen her like this before, but Villanelle couldn’t think of a time she’d seen Eve as turned on as she was now.

She brought her fingers away and replaced them with the end of the knife which she’d turned on it’s side, scraping the flat side against the fabric hard enough for Eve to feel it, causing the woman to moan loudly. “Please...” she breathed, hands gripping at the bedsheets as she tried desperately to not buck her hips forward into the blade.

Villanelle grinned as she watched Eve desperately try to still her hips, using the blade on its side to rub at her clit a little more. Eve just bit her lip hard and tried to stifle a couple of small whimpers as she desperately attempted to keep her hips still. But the need for more friction and the adrenaline was really starting to get the better of her. She didn’t know how much longer should could hold off.

Villanelle let the knife rest on Eve’s stomach again as she got up from the bed and went back over to their chest of draws. She pulled out a small, purple vibrator from one of the drawers and then made her way back over to the bed. She placed the vibrator down on the mattress as she brought her hands up to slip Eve’s underwear off, letting out a low moan when she saw how wet Eve was.

Once again, Villanelle found that couldn’t help herself. She laid down on her front on the bed and licked up the length of Eve’s pussy, making sure to pay a little extra attention to her clit. The sensation made Eve gasp as her back arched off the bed, grinding her hips down onto Villanelle’s tongue as she desperately tried to relieve some of the pressure from between her legs. Eve grabbed at the sheets and kept her hands by her side, not wanting to get in anymore trouble but needing something to grip.

Villanelle moved her mouth away. Not by choice, she’d have happily finished Eve off right there. But she had other plans. She picked up the vibrator and switched it on, causing Eve’s ears to perk up as she recognised the faint buzzing.

Villanelle picked up the knife in one hand, which had now fallen off of Eve’s stomach onto the bed, and the vibrator in the other. She brought the toy up and pressed it against Eve’s throbbing clit for a few seconds, watching as Eve took in a sharp breath and gripped at the sheets harder. She began to rub at Eve’s clit with the toy, using her other arm to bring Eve’s leg up and prop it over her shoulder, so one of her legs was laid on the bed and the other was resting against Villanelle’s body. Once she had it there, she moved the toy down from Eve’s clit and pushed it into Eve’s entrance, causing the other woman to moan as a string of curse words left her mouth.

“Let me see you.” Villanelle told her, beginning to work the toy in and out while her other arm came round to run the knife over Eve’s thigh. Eve brought her trembling hands up to lift off the blindfold, her jaw dropping when she saw the red marks covering her body. “Fuck.” She breathed, letting her head fall back as she felt herself getting close.

Villanelle wanted to give her more. She wanted to do something that would completely tip her over the edge like she never has done before. She kept her arm with the toy working as she turned her attention to the knife on her thigh.

She brought its trails to a halt and just pressed. Pressed hard. Enough to leave a cut on Eve’s thigh and draw blood, but not enough for it to cause any lasting issues. Maybe a little scar, but it’d be a little souvenir for Eve.

Her eyes darted back to Eve to see if she’d gone too far, only to see Eve staring at her wide eyed, mouth open, breathing heavily and reaching a hand down to start working at her clit. “Again.” She huffed, a loud moan coming from her mouth as she began rubbing her clit. “Please! Fuck, please!” Eve begged, her voice getting higher as she grew closer to climax.

Villanelle went back to Eve’s thigh and found another patch of skin just under the first cut. She dragged the knife across her leg to leave another cut, not too deep, but enough to elicit a cry from Eve as she watched a drop of blood trickle down her thigh.

Villanelle sped the toy up and it only took a couple more seconds before Eve’s back was arching off the bed and she was crying out a mix of curses and Villanelle’s name. Her muscles were tight as the orgasm ripped through her body. It was so intense she felt it right down to her bones and she just kept riding it through for as long as she could. The sting of her thigh brought her back to reality when the waves of pleasure began to wear down and the intensity lessened. By this time, Villanelle had pulled the toy out and placed it aside later with the knife to clean them later.

Though Eve still wasn’t fully paying attention, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, she noticed Villanelle gently place her leg down on the bed before she slipped out to the bathroom. She came back a couple of moments later with their small first aid kit and a couple of other supplies, not wanting to leave it too long to treat the cuts on Eve’s thigh. She pressed an old towel to Eve’s thigh to stop the bleeding. They weren’t deep, so the bleeding was only very minor. But she still wanted to make sure she was treated properly.

“You did so good baby.” Villanelle hummed softly, pressing a couple of kisses to her stomach. She’d never admit it, but sometimes she liked the aftercare more than the actual sex. This was definitely one of those times. She didn’t get to take care of Eve very often. The woman wouldn’t let her willingly, so she just had to relish in it while she could. “How’re you feeling?” Villanelle asked after Eve had had a chance to catch her breath.

“I... I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard in my life.” Eve told her, not being able to help but giggle and blush a little. “God, how embarrassing.”

“It’s not embarrassing. To be honest, I thought it was pretty hot.” Villanelle admitted, checking that the cuts had stopped bleeding. “I mean, I knew you liked it rough sometimes. But I didn’t know you were a full on masochist.”

Eve brought her head up and shot her a look. “I’m not a masochist, I’m not that bad.” She argued, wincing a little as Villanelle began cleaning up the cuts with some water and an old cloth.

“Whatever you say, baby. This is going to sting a little, but it’ll help avoid infection.” Villanelle told Eve before she applied some antibacterial ointment to Eve’s leg, causing Eve to wince again.

“Ow, bitch! That really hurts.” She grumbled, seeing Villanelle’s amused expression. “I only like it to hurt when I’m horny, clearly.”

“So you are a masochist?” Villanelle retorted, grabbing a reel of bandages from the first aid kit.

“I... Shut up.” Eve argued, rolling her eyes.

“I didn’t say anything. Keep these bandages on until they’ve fully healed, I’ll change them when they need it. They shouldn’t leave any damage, maybe a couple of scars.” Villanelle explained, finishing up dressing Eve’s leg and setting everything aside before she moved up the bed to lay down next to Eve, one arm coming down to wrap around Eve’s middle while the other went into her hair to stroke through her curls.

The couple stayed silent for a few moments, processing everything that had happened over the last hour or so. Eve was the one to break the silence.

“So, do you think you can trust me with knives again?”


End file.
